With increasingly develop of technology, electronic products have widely used in human's life; and the computer has become an essential electronic tool in people's daily life and is usually used in the form of a notebook computer and a desktop computer.
The notebook computer has the advantages of compact size, light weight and good portability. However, compared with the desktop computer at the same price level, the notebook computer has a much lower configuration and accordingly a smaller display screen than the desktop computer, and therefore the desktop computer still remains popular among consumers.
Although the desktop computer has the advantages of higher configuration, larger display screen and low price, the display and the host of the existing desktop computer are packed separately and thus are not convenient for transporting and carrying.